Thing cannot change
by Shippers1412
Summary: The war between the evil and the good is about to start. Rafaela is broken and didn't know what to choose. (not many romance in it)


Rafaela x Argus

Do you remember the time when we were together? When you haven't fallen into the darkness.

I still remember when we were laying on the couch and watching a horror movie. How you snake your arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to you. I did remember that I saw you smile before paying my attention back to the movie.

I still remember too, at how our first kiss is in the very crowded building but you don't care and shout that I was sure that it was echoing in the building, "She is mine!" I was embrace and happy that I think the happy was taking more of it.

What about those things you say to me when we saw that our fellow friend is getting married? Do you remember the word you say? I did. I remember every word of it and I do of course remember at how the redness that coloring your face.

Word wants to come out from my mouth that it can choke me but watching as you stand there with your new fellow friend. Your eyes and your handsome face were hidden behind the mask, it such a pity that you hide it.

"Rafa, ae you okay?" Kaja holds my hand and gives it a little pull that makes me finally taking my eyes away from him but stare at Kaja who is looking very concern.

I smile and nodded.

He still looking concern but decide to just let go of my hands, "Don't think about him, I know you are thinking about him, I know you are hoping that he could change back-"

"He -" I was about to say a word but Kaja put a hand up and stop just an inches away from my mouth, to silence me.

"He can't. Once you already plead your loyalty to Queen Alice, you can never back away from your word that is the contract. Even if he wanted, he can't. That is the path he chooses, We already warn him." Kaja's tone is serious. I close my eyes and watch the ground, I can't say a word or maybe I don't dare to say anything.

His hand falls back to his side and turns around and walks away.

I still looking at the ground as if hoping that the answer will come. I clench shut my eyes and slap myself. Not that hard but enough to wake me up from my daydream.

I felt a hand touch my left shoulder, I slowly turn around like the hand in my shoulder let go "Are you going to get ready?"

I nod and smile, in the hope that she didn't know about the mess up my mind and my heart is. She smiles warmly at me, " I won't force you to tell me but right now everyone is getting ready for the war so if you don't want to enter the battle is okay. I won't stop you."

She takes my hand and opens my palm where you could see the little blood that coming out from my palm because I fist my hand so stronger that makes my nail sunk deeper into my palm.

"A girl should care for their body." she put my glasses in my palm.

She let go and turn back around too and move to join the other member.

I look at the glasses for a minute before I turn around and fly toward the woods, I make sure that no one sees me. I pas every tree and I finally stop to take a rest when I didn't hear their voice again.

I heard the sound of a waterfall, I move my wings again and fly toward the source. My throat felt so dry that makes me cough a couple of times. When I saw the waterfall, I slowly land on the ground. My bare food touches the wet dirt.

It was hurt because of the little rock but I didn't care that much. I step forward and finally feeling that my toes are touching the cold water. When suddenly I saw a black mist coming out from the middle of the water that makes me hurry up to fly to the rock nearby.

I saw wet green hair is coming out of the water.

I was so shocked to even run away, his now green eyes and hair are looking straight at me. My eyes dart toward his bare chest and I decide not to move my eyes ball any lower. Thank god that the water depth is deep enough so that the water line is in his stomach.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" He moves his hand and moves back some of his hair from his sight.

I heard my heart skip a beat as I watch him do that. 'Damn heart!' I turn around and about to fly away but stop, I turn to look at him again, "How are you?"

'Stupid brain.'

He looks shocked for a second before staring back at me with a cold stare but I can see that his mouth smile a little bit "Fine. You?"

"Fine too." I look at the tree.

There is an awkwardness that fills the air around them that you could only hear the waterfall voice. From the corner of my eyes, I could see that He was getting to surface, I quickly turn around and playing with my hand.

"I should get going." I flap my wings and fly toward the path where I came from.

"Rafa, I didn't regret anything. I happy that I plead my loyalty to Queen Alice than have to plead my loyalty to such a scum leader." His word is as cold as a stone. I didn't dare to turn my body around to look at his eyes or maybe I don't want to see the harness in his eyes because I know it will hurt me so much.

I understood that my Argus is already GONE forever.

The person behind me is only a replica of him that makes me remember of him so much. I know yet I denied it.

"Then you make the wrong decision." As I flew toward our base.

on the way, while flying I use my glasses and I began to change. My wings turn into robotic and my hair change into pink color. My clothes are no longer the white dress that I usually wear but change into a suit that matches my other teammates.

I fly toward my team and stop behind Layla as she turns quickly around and hug me "Glad to have you back." She bounces up and down while still hugging me.

Johnson says "Well now that we all are together, we should get ready, Hop in." he turned into a car. Saber takes the wheel and Layla sits beside him. Cyclops in the back while I decide to just fly because I don't think my wing can fit inside there. Odette was sitting inside our car too since he and Johnson was such a good combo, of course, Lancelot a little bit angry

I look around and saw that everyone is already ready. Alucard and the other already change into their new team suit.

Silvanna gives her speech about thanking all of us for joining this battle, Silvanna shout "Charge!"

The shout of soldiers rings in the field as they follow their leader and charge into the enemy.

END Rafaela pov

Argus POV

I pick up my sword and walk toward where I came from, where all of the monster and the devil is already lined up. Sword in hand as I took my post next to Helcurt.

"Took you so long," Helcurt say when he notices my present next to him "Is your head clear already?"

I keep my cold stare at the front line as the prince is coming with queen Alice behind him.

"Cold," Helcurt says in a low voice because he didn't dare to make a loud noise when the prince is present giving such a boring speech, "I think the cold water in the waterfall is effective that can make clear your head for a certain girl that has such a we-."

Just inches more and the sharpness of my sword can cut his damn throat, I make my movement not loud to make the whole army look around us in alert, "Shut up."

Helcurt takes a step back away from the sword and decides to just shut up. It would get pretty scary if I was getting serious.

-END- 


End file.
